Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-26633841-20170504062209/@comment-24991823-20170509193332
Wiele wątków jest nierozwiązanych, a to nie wszystko, bo z każdym sezonem są nowe wątki (a cześć starych jest rozwiązywana) *Uczestnicy w balonach **Jak każdy zapewne wie w finałowym odcinku Mal i Zoey musieli zestrzelić balony w których znajdowali się uczestnicy (po ich zestrzeleniu byli ich pomocnikami). Udało im się strącić Alejandro, Camerona, Gwen i Heather, ale pozostała ósemka została odesłana gdzieś daleko. Z tego kiedyś czytałem, to Fresh TV potwierdziło, że ci uczestnicy żyją, ale nie zostało to pokazane na ekranie *Courtney i Scott **Pierwszy związek pomiędzy uczestnikiem z 1st i 2nd obsady (nie licząc zauroczenia Anne Marii i Ezekiela). W ostatnim odcinku z Courtney oboje byli skłóceni ze sobą, przez plan eliminacji Courtney, która narysowała szczurzy ogon. Jednak pod koniec widać było, że Scott nadal coś czuje do Courtney. Osobiście jestem przeciwny temu związkowi, ale fajnie by było zobaczyć jak się rozwiązuje ta... "zagadka"? *Courtney i Duncan **Uznawany za najbardziej burzliwy związek w Totalnej Porażce, a jednocześnie mój ulubiony. Zaczęli ze sobą chodzić kiedy Courtney i Duncan obrobili Szefa, ale Courtney odpadła. Spotkali się ponownie dopiero po eliminacji Duncana w Playa de los Przegranos. To już jednak nie była ta sama Courtney. Zmieniła się (nadal ją lubiłem i lubię, przez swój zapał do wygranej, wszelkimi metodami). W Trasie ich związek się rozpadł, co jest jednym z powodów, dla których nie lubię zbytnio tego sezonu. Ale widać, że Duncan dalej coś czuje do Courtney w "Księżycowy obłęd". Jak to się zakończy. Mam nadzieje na powrót tego związku tak szczerze. Aktualnie ze związków, które są, moim ulubionym jest Jasmine i Shawn. *Dave i Sky **Kolejna miłosna relacja, która nie przetrwała do końca sezonu, a pogłoski o niej były już przed emisją TDPI we Włoszech. Dość nietypowo zakończyła się ich "znajomość", ponieważ Sky całuje Dave'a w finale dając mu nadzieje, a po chwili Chris pokazuje mu jej taśmę przesłuchań, z której on (jak i my) dowiaduje się o tym, że ma/miała chłopaka. Dave zmienia charakter i próbuje nawet zabić Sky. Osobiście na ten związek jestem neutralnie nastawiony, więc jakby nie wyszło w przyszłym sezonie (jeśli będą), to będę zadowolony *Charakter Duncana **Skoro wspomniałem o charakterze Dave'a, warto przywołać też charakter Duncana, który diametralnie się zmienił w Total Drama All Stars. W pierwszych dwóch sezonach był moim faworytem i choć nadal jest moją ulubioną postacią z 1st obsady, to od Totalnej Porażki w Trasie nie był już taki super. W TDWT zdradza swoją dziewczynę z Courtney, daje się zmanipulować Alejandro (mimo, że wiedział o jego naturze) i już nie był takim typowym "chuliganem z osiedla". W TDAS bardziej go lubiłem i myślałem, że z powrotem będzie super gościem. Spodobała mi się jego przyjaźń z Zoey i mimo, że krótka, to widać, że Zoey była jedyną osobą, która uwierzyła Duncanowi w istnienie Mala i nie wyśmiała go przy tym. Ale zrobienie z niego bohatera to przesada. Osobiście chciałbym by wrócił do swojego normalnego charakteru z pierwszych dwóch sezonów ***Dodam tutaj jeszcze fakt złapania go przez policje w odcinku jego eliminacji. Tutaj zapewne wiele osób myśli, że on nadal przebywa w więzieniu, ale oglądając finał widzimy 8 balonów odlatujących w stronę słońca. 14 uczestników - 2 finalistów - 4 pomocników = 8 co oznacza, że Duncan też musiał tam być *Osobowości Mike'a **Mike bez swoich osobowości jest jak samolot bez skrzydeł (choć bez osobowości też dało by się go prowadzić). W ostatnim odcinku TDAS Mike zwycięża nad Malem, ale traci i resztę osobowości. Zyskuje ich talenty, ale to jednak nie to samo. Choć jest bardzo, ale to bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedyś wrócą to mam nadzieję, że tak się stanie. No bo... w Totalnej Porażce były rzeczy, które się nawet fiziologom filozofom nie śniły. *Courtney i Gwen **Chyba jedna z najbardziej burzliwych przyjaźni widzianych w Totalnej Porażce. Kiedy wiedzą, że ich przyjaźni nie jest w stanie zniszczyć żadna siła, to za każdym razem tak się dzieje. Czy to zdrada Duncana z Gwen, czy plan eliminacji Courtney. Czuję, że te dziewczyny są stworzone do wzajemnych zmian relacji między sobą. Czy są wrogami, czy nie, to i tak bardzo je lubię. Courtney i Gwen to moje ulubione postacie z TDAS. *Zmutowani Dakota i Ezekiel **Jedna z rzeczy w tym serialu, których bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubię, to to, że zmienili Dakotę i Ezekiela w takie... coś. Szczególnie taką laskę jak Dakotę. Mam nadzieję, że wrócą do swojego wyglądu. Może nie tak od razu, ale stopniowo.